1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projection devices, and particularly to a miniature projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser projection devices are becoming more and more popular due to their having a larger color gamut, a higher brightness, a higher contrast ratio, and a better saturation. A MEMS mirror device mounted in the laser projection device is configured for reflecting laser beams emitted by a light source onto a screen. However, a size of the MEMS mirror device is very large, which is undesirable for miniaturizing the laser projection devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a miniature projection device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.